


The Vampire of Hampstead Cemetery

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Game, Vampire Sherlock, bolt hole sexy times, but no actual bloodplay, in a crypt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: Sherlock and Molly make the most of the Leaning Tomb in Hampstead Cemetery. Because where else would the World's Only Consulting Detective and St. Bart's best pathologist go to get it on?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miabicicletta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabicicletta/gifts).



> This is ridiculous and silly and hopefully still sexy. Inspired by Miabicicletta on tumblr, asking for some sexy times in the creepy bolthole. Wrote one for Marylock...why not for Sherlolly? Hope that you enjoy!

She knew it was her idea in the first place, but she couldn’t help but feel a little bit silly as she opened up the door (that clearly said NO ENTRY) to yet another of Sherlock’s boltholes. The entrance was dark, but just beyond it, the tomb opened up and the inner chamber was warmly lit.

“I’ve come at midnight, as you’ve asked,” she called out, her voice small and uncertain, as she moved further into the space. “Is anyone here?”

The startled yelp wasn’t even faked as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. “Jesus!” she exclaimed, as his fingers stroked against the satin of her white dressing gown. “Sherlock, you scared me to death!”

He chuckled darkly, burying his face in her hair. “Isn’t that the point?” He gathered her hair up with one hand and draped it over her shoulder, baring the soft skin of her neck.

“Don’t you need me alive? Keep all the blood pumping through my veins?” she asked coyly, attempting to slip back into her role of willing victim – not so much of a role really, now that she thought about it.

He hummed and she tilted her head further to the side, making access all the easier for him. Humming happily, she felt his warm breath against the side of her neck and then gasped as she felt decidedly not-human teeth against her neck. “Sherlock?” she whimpered.

“Thought I’d add a bit of realism to our game, my sweet,” he murmured. The unfamiliar endearment made her grin; it’d be so out of place anywhere else but right now, in this scene, it was perfect. “Do you like them?”

She held her breath as his…fangs scraped across her skin again, leaving sensitized trails in their wake. There was a slight pinch when he bit down and she stifled her moan by biting her lip. “Do you like them?” he asked again, his voice pitched low enough to make her belly quiver and her knees shake.

“Oh yes,” she answered breathlessly. His other hand had found its way to her waist and started traveling upwards, to her chest – covered by the lace and satin of the dressing gown. “Yes, I do. But I must admit, I’m…frightened.” She hoped that her words were convincing. He always committed 110% to their little games, but Molly always found it harder to stay in character. She was determined to see this one through as long as possible. 

“Frightened?” he rumbled, his lips still brushing against the skin of her neck and his hands roaming across her torso. His hands gripped her hips and turned her towards him. She smiled as she took him in for the first time that night, looking delicious in all black, his pale skin seeming to glow in the candlelight. It wasn’t a stretch of the imagination to imagine him as vampire, lurking down here in his crypt.

“Now that I’ve come…what do you intend to do with me? Will you drain me here? Take your fill of me and then cast me aside?” Her brown eyes were wide, innocent as she looked up at him. She tilted her head slightly and Sherlock’s eyes zeroed in on where he could see her pulse beating away at her neck.

“Not you, my darling,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him again, nuzzling against her neck. “I intend on making you my queen. We’ll rule the night together.” He smiled against her skin and opened his mouth, his tongue gently licking up the side of her neck and then dragging his fangs down the same path.

She didn’t noticed that he was moving her backwards, until the back of her legs hit the back of the bed tucked away in the corner. “Your queen? How do you intend on making me your queen?” she asked, breathlessly, a coy smile on her face.

She sat down on the bed, scooting backwards against the pillows. He dropped down as well, following her, nudging her this way and that until she was laid out the way he wanted her. “I will possess you, body and soul, Molly Hooper,” he muttered.

Her smile was sweet, not scared the way that she imagined her character would have been. “You already do.” Her fingers rubbed the back of his neck and then traveled upwards, tugging at his curls. “Take the fangs out, darling.”

He chuckled, his hand parting her dressing gown slightly and dragging the pointed tips across her skin. “What? Don’t actually want to risk any bloodletting? Where’s your sense of adventure, Molly?”

She giggled. “I know how much you love going down on me and I don’t want those anywhere near my bits, thank you very much.” He smirked and quickly removed the fangs, dumping them on a tray sitting on the table near the bed. “Thank you, though. I appreciate the commitment to the scenario. Where did you get those anyway?”

Shrugging, he moved fully over her, gazing down at her intensely. “Case. Murder in a very particular subculture of London – needed to figure out if an exsanguination was purposeful or an accident. Obviously happens a bit more in those circles than most.” Molly’s fingers ran over his shoulders, pressing him down onto her body more fully. He moaned, bucking his hips against her, rubbing his erection against her stomach. “I vant to suck your blood, Molly Hooper,” he said, in a terrible accent. Molly burst out in giggles, as Sherlock laughed along with her, burying his face in her neck.

“Oh Sherlock,” she whispered, through her laughter, “I am utterly at your mercy. I am under your thrall! Do with me what you will!” she exclaimed dramatically. She pushed on his shoulders slightly and he took her hint, sitting back on his haunches. Her hands went down to the ties of her dressing gown and quickly undid the knot holding it together. She dramatically flung it open and Sherlock chuckled.  

He seemed to examine her for a quick moment, before bringing his hands down and quickly undoing each hook and eye closure that kept her corset together. “You look delicious, my sweet,” he murmured, parting the material and running his fingers along the red marks that the corset had left behind. He lowered himself over her, grinning as she moaned. “I will devour you,” he whispered, his lips brushing against her breast, right before taking her nipple into his mouth and giving a long, hard suck.

Molly moaned, her hands pressing down on his shoulders, keeping him flush against her. “Yes, Sherlock. Take me. I want it,” she panted as he switched sides, sucking contentedly at her other breast. She pushed on his shoulders, urging him further down her body.

“You’re a rather demanding victim, Molly,” he teased. “What happened to my thrall?” he asked, as he did as she had silently bid him to do, moving down her body until he was level with her sex. Quickly sliding off the flimsy knickers she’d been wearing, he grabbed a hold of her thighs and slung them over his shoulders. He licked his lips wickedly, before bringing his thumbs up and parting her, baring her completely to him.

He dove in with abandon, licking her entire sex once, twice, before focusing in on her clit. Molly’s thighs clenched around his head and she moaned desperately, writhing against him. Suddenly, he pulled away and Molly cried out in despair. “No!”

He looked up at her and playfully nipped at her thigh, right where she knew her femoral artery was. Oh he was good. “Do you want to come from my mouth or from my cock tonight, my love?”

“Didn’t know vampires were so filthy.”

Sherlock smirked, turning his head to nibble at her other thigh. “Been around for centuries, of course I’m comfortable with vulgar language. You haven’t answered my question.” Without warning, he dove towards her cunt again, torturing her briefly, before pulling away again.

“Can’t I have both?” she asked breathlessly.

“Didn’t know virginal victims were so greedy,” he taunted her, moving over her slightly, enough to place a gentle kiss on her stomach. She giggled and his tongue darted out, licking the skin around her belly button.

“Your cock, please. Deflower me, Count Holmes,” she said, mock-serious, spreading her legs in invitation.

“Please? Even if you’re greedy, at least you’re polite, my sweet,” he murmured, kissing up her torso until he was face to face with her once more. She grabbed his face and desperately pulled him forward, kissing him as if her life depended on it. She felt the blunt head of his prick brushing against her sex. Watching him with half-lidded eyes, she saw him take himself in hand and brush the damp tip up and down against her, pressing against her clit.

She moaned and arched towards him. “Please, Sherlock, please!” She angled her hips just right, letting just the tip of his cock inside her. He groaned, pushing inside her fully – going slow so he ensured he didn’t hurt her. Molly rather thought it was just to torture her, but she was too busy moaning and clutching at his shoulders to actually voice that thought. The feeling of his cock, warm and pulsing and _bare_ , was still a newer sensation and she found she couldn’t get enough.

He paused when he was fully sheathed within her, leaning down to touch his forehead to hers. Molly grinned as she gripped his shoulders, running her hands over him lovingly. “You feel so good,” she whispered.

“You do too,” he choked out, trying desperately not to come there and then. Sex was always intense for him, but even more so since they’d agreed that he should stop wearing condoms. He closed his eyes tightly, his forehead still touching hers. He focused on his breathing, grounding himself in the moment. Grounding himself with her.

Molly grinned, her fingers trailing over his shoulder and down his back. She shifted underneath him slightly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “You ok?”

He nodded against her, opening his eyes and looking down at her. “Fine. I’m fine, Molly.” His hips shifted forward and he sank even deeper into her. “I love this,” he whispered. “I love you.”

Molly grinned up at him, arching against him as he moved his hips again, slowly moving back and then pressing back in to her. “I love you too.” She moaned after one particularly delicious thrust and she grinned, her hands going down to his arse and pushing him closer. “Now let’s get to this deflowering, yeah?”

He chuckled, thrusting against her in earnest now. “Right, deflowering. Of course.”

They moved together effortlessly, their moans and sighs echoing off the candlelit walls of the crypt. Molly whimpered, bringing her legs up around Sherlock’s waist, locking her ankles together at the small of his back. 

A sweet, serene look came over her face, far too pure for the fact that they were fucking in an abandoned crypt in the middle of Hampstead Cemetery. “I really would spend eternity with you, Sherlock Holmes,” she murmured, her hands cupping his cheeks and drawing him down to her for a gentle, sweet kiss.

He chuckled, his breath hitting her face in little puffs as he continued to bury himself inside her. “I would gladly spend it with you as well, Molly.”

They each found their release within minutes of each other, Molly tumbling over that edge first and Sherlock following close behind. He collapsed next to her and Molly quickly curled up next to him, her palm resting on his sweat-damp skin, over his slowly calming heartbeat.

“Alright, I’m just saying, if this is the one that takes, there is no way that we are ever, EVER telling anyone how our child was conceived,” she murmured, after basking in the afterglow for a few minutes.

Sherlock’s brow furrowed and he looked down at her curiously. “Do people…normally discuss that? Mary and John never divulged that information to me about Rosie. I could have deduced it, but thought that would fall under the category of not good.”

She giggled, pressing a kiss against his shoulder, as she curled up further against his side. “No, it’s not something that usually comes up. But I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page.

“Right. No sharing that our child was conceived during vampire role play in an actual crypt.”

Molly couldn’t help her giggles, smothered against Sherlock’s shoulder. “Oh my god, we’re so bad. What are we thinking, bringing a child into this world?”

He grinned wickedly. “We’re thinking that we’re going to have as much fun as possible making this baby before we have it. After all, I can’t imagine that we’ll be able to get up to crypt outings once we have offspring.”

Propping herself up on his chest, Molly smiled mischievously down at her husband. “Oh I don’t know. I’m sure we’ll be able to get someone to take it for a night or two while we spent some time here…but, we are getting ahead of ourselves. No offspring yet,” she said, patting her flat stomach. Sherlock grinned and pulled her down to him, letting her sprawl across his chest.

“Mmm, yes, let’s see what we can do about that,” he murmured, urging her down for a kiss.


End file.
